chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Defford's Gate
The Township of Defford's Gate was a Mobian community in the Kingdom of Acorn that existed as a satellite community of Mobotropolis that had a relatively smaller population than that of the city. It was not as widely developed as its host city was though. Geographically speaking, it was nestled between three hills, starting out as a natural clearing in 2431 and being a naturally small community for the remainer of its time. Description Defford's Gate was named after its founded, Mike Defford, a Human Terra Novan colonist that lived on Mobius during this time. The 'gate' that the town's name was referring to was the gate to the Great Wilderness, which was just beyond the town's borders. Defford attracted those who weren't fans of the the city life, instead choosing a calmer lifestyle within the town. At its peak, the population was no more than 5100 citizens of various walks of life. Humans and Mobians were mixed perfectly together. The town's main source of income was renewable energy, which was something that Defford's Gate was famous for. Massive windmills covered huge plots of land, rotating in the wind. These windmills produced power which was then sold to Mobotropolis, making Defford's Gate quite wealthy as a satellite community. Youth from the town would commonly go back to the city for parties, drinks, and to see families. Interspecies couples were more common in the town. For all married couples in a year, 15% of all couples involved a Human and a Mobian. Children often after growing up leave Defford's Gate to try and find work in Mobotropolis, and eventually may end up beoming part of the population. Like all parts of the planet, in the 2600s, Darwin's Plague came to destroy the Human population. Over the next 200 years, the town saw a steady decrease in Humans. At first, the elderly were affected the most thanks to their weakened immune systems, but soon, younger Humans began to succumb to the plague. By 2700, three and every four Human births were stillborn. On January 12th, 2714, the last Human in Defford's Gate, Theresa Ursum, died at 34 years old next to her husband, Nathaniel who stayed with her to the end. Saddened by the loss of what was part of their town's identity, the residents of the town constructed a monument to their lost Humans. A memorial day was established on January 12th to honor the memories of the Humans. For the next 500 years, Defford's Gate experienced great peace, though the town itself was still quite small. They were still considered an important community in the upkeep of Mobotropolis. During this time, a large archway was constructed in the city to help symbolize the town. A discription in Latin above the gate read ''''Mundus Expectat' ''meaning, 'The World Awaits You'. During the Great War, Defford's Gate became part of the Royal Military's supply chain. Soldiers commonly stopped through the town to gather supplies before heading out to meet Overlander armies. During the final days of the Great War, Defford's Gate was evacuated. The citizens were moved inside Mobotropolis. When the fighting had ceased, people returned to their homes to find out that the town had been touched very little by the Overlanders. However, by the time of Robotnik's Coup in 3225, things began to change for the worst. Hearing that danger had erupted in the main city, Defford's Gate was immedietely flooded with refugees. The citizens were completely unaware of what was happening. Some said that the city was under siege from the inside, which naturally drew confusion from the cirizens. Some people abandoned their homes quickly, but many chose to stay. It was a mistake that cost them dearly. A few days later, the town's 4000+ population dwindled down to 300. These were the people that were soon surrounded by Robotnik's forces. After detaining the prisoners, Julian Kintobor himself appeared in the town, eager to test his new power and authority. Initially, Kintobor offered everyone their life if they would work for him and pledge their alliegence to him. When they refused, Kintobor killed all Mobians above 55 years of age as a show of force. He then ordered his robots to detain all children regardless of age, and ordered them Roboticized on the spot. Robotnik offered once more the chance to live to the grieving parents, but later announced that it didn't matter and they would be enslaved anyway. All the survivors were brought to the city once known as Mobotropolis - now Robotropolis. The dead were left where they lay in the streets. By 3234, Defford's Gate was left completely empty, a ghost town not inhabited by any soul for too long. It was a defiled place and a tomb. The arch still stands to this day, but the message on it which once inspired dreams now only brings thoughts of nightmares. It is unlikely that Defford's Gate will ever be settled again. List of Appearances *Morals (Mentioned Only) Category:City Category:Mobius Category:Locations